The present invention relates to air deflector apparatus for a vehicle and particularly to such apparatus which is remotely adjustable and can be maintained in the upraised position with minimum force.
Air deflectors are suitably mounted on the top of the cab of large diesel trucks for deflecting the flow of air up and over the top of the trailer being hauled. Such a deflector positioned in an angular manner on the top of the cab directs air in a streamlined fashion up toward the top of the trailer so that air will not sharply impinge upon the front end of the trailer causing excessive drag at high speeds. Deflectors of this type are generally mountable and demountable as a fixed unit which must be unscrewed from its mounting when it isn't needed, for instance when the tractor is traveling alone or is pulling a trailer with a low profile
Some deflectors are adjustable between an upper position and lower position without necessitating complete removal of the unit. However, they require either manual adjustment at the top of the cab, or require a hydraulic cylinder or other operating mechanism suitable for raising and lowering the deflector and for bearing the weight of the deflector including the force of the oncoming airstream when the deflector is upraised.